Software-defined networking (SDN) allows network administrators to manage network services through abstraction of lower level functionality. One strategy in SDN is to reduce network complexity by decoupling the control plane from the data plane. This can be achieved using an SDN controller to manage resource provisioning in a network, thereby alleviating processing load from the switching components. Notably, centralized SDN controllers may require feedback information (e.g., buffer status information, delay statistics, etc.) from the switching devices and/or users in order to make intelligent provisioning decisions. This may create a bottle neck in large networks, as latencies involved with collecting network information and distributing provisioning instructions may significantly delay policy implementation. Moreover, traffic engineering may become processing intensive for SDN controllers servicing large networks, as the computational complexity of optimization algorithms increase significantly as additional links are added to the network. Accordingly, mechanisms for applying SDN provisioning techniques to large networks in an efficient and scalable manner are desired.